


《双腿之间》06

by Jumber



Category: all陌 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20832020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumber/pseuds/Jumber





	《双腿之间》06

邓超元出发于某日清晨，林陌醒得很早，他没有走出房门，只是将窗帘拉开了一条缝，他摆出一副慵懒之态倚在窗边窥着泛着鱼肚白的天。日光试图破云降临，亮起来，暗褪去，邓超元衣冠楚楚地上了轿车。

他似乎将光也一同装进了他的车内，藏进他的斗篷里，下午便下起了暴雨，好天气消逝了，他离“妻儿”渐行渐远，他有可能再也回不来了，英雄应当将命献给帝国。

孕期进入第八个月，林陌将头发剪得很短，甚至再也扎不起来，他早就忘却了染发的荒唐想法，他饶有兴趣地盯着镜子中的自己，他被赋予了异样的美感。林陌用双指摩挲着自己的颧骨，幻想着自己不是母亲，不是床伴，不是Omega，他成为了一位可以上战场的男人。

不过当他视线下移，他看到了逐渐肿胀的乳房和高高隆起的腹部，他便明白了自己的使命。孕期的林陌脾气变得很差，他会骂人，开始砸东西，偶尔他口中含着食物，眼睛却在流泪，他甚至不知道自己在哭什么，当理智被情绪替代，林陌极大可能因为肚子中的孩子送命。

第一次宫缩的时候，妇产车来得很快，车载电视放着帝国鼓励生育的广告，More risk, more honour。屏幕中的Alpha一手搂住Omega，Omega怀里抱着一个婴儿，画面一转，他们开始教孩子如何走路，如同一对幸福的夫妻，林陌眼睛疼得要命，他对于虚伪的作秀不屑一顾。画面里的Omega笑得过于灿烂，林陌更加确信了对方一定是Beta演员。

教养所里的Omega可不被允许这般笑。他们是会消失的文明，在他们真正灭绝之前，活该被毁灭。

羊水接近午夜的时候破了。他被分派进了产房，医生说等到宫缩间隔时间小于一分钟的时候最适合剖腹，林陌才不愿听这些规划，他疼得眼冒金星，冷汗直冒，现在就把肚子里的玩意给我取出来。

医生退出产房，留下了一个小护士，还是个实习生，她胸牌上挂着的。他看到林陌几乎被绑在了床上，等到时机成熟之后，她会协助医生将他麻醉，剖腹，缝合，等待他苏醒，对于门外汉来说，生产并不会有太多痛苦，睡一觉一切都结束了。

林陌肚中的男孩是个早产儿，还没满十个月就弄破了羊水，显然心疼自己的母亲，想早早来这世上遭罪。护士送来了含在嘴里的碎冰块，被林陌放在舌苔上等待着融化，林陌感觉到最终湿淋淋甜滋滋的，他怀疑冰中加了糖块。很快他就不再快活，当他疼到对护士说话都不利索的时候，对方拨打了电话，将他送上了手术台。

医生摸了摸林陌的额头，他的刘海被汗打湿了，一缕一缕粘在前额上，接着他便退到了一边洗手消毒戴手套，与三位护士一同立在手术台旁，进行了短暂的祈祷“帝国保佑生育”后，便将麻醉剂注射入了林陌的体内。

林陌诞下了一个弱小的，健康的，完美的男婴。当他睁眼后，视线聚焦得很慢，等他彻底清醒后，护士已经将属于他的男婴塞进了他的臂弯中。林陌低下头盯着毛毯中熟睡的小东西，他用陌生且疑惑的眼神打量着他，就是你让我发狂的吗？小家伙。

孩子当然不知道母亲历经多少劫难才将自己带来了这个世间，他只顾着将头偏向光源方向，林陌忽然怕了他，他似乎将他玷污了，他紧绷绷的一颗心被捧在手里的，提心吊胆极了。

他像是递易碎品似的将男婴送入了护士的手中，他说：“将他带走吧，我累了。”

护士前脚刚走，邓宅的女佣便来了。林陌认出了她，是给自己挑吊带裙的女孩，相处一年，她依旧学不会熟络，每日一副战战兢兢模样，今日她却意外大了胆子，她笑着拉着凳子坐到了林陌的床边，熟稔如平常削起苹果，她忘记了林陌这几天只能吃流食。

她能够一边盯着林陌一边手里的刀飞快，她笑得有些夸张，她的嘴巴咧成一个很大的弧度，她说：“014，我得到消息了，战争要结束了。”

林陌蔫蔫地睁开了眼，他问道：“什么时候？”

“很快，不到一个月，我们胜利了！帝国万岁！先生他要回来了！”

林陌意味深长地“嗯”了一声，他仰头看着天花板上，像是一幅静止的画。女佣对于对方的呆滞充满疑惑，她问：“您不高兴吗？”

“我很高兴，只是我太累了。”林陌极力扯出一丝笑意来说服对方。

女佣嗯嗯地附和点头，她说：“先生回来看见您，一定会高兴发疯的，毕竟他那么健康，哦，我指的是先生的儿子，他需要等先生回来才能取名字。”

嗯，邓超元的儿子。林陌轻轻地嗯了一声：“是啊……我还活着，他会更高兴吗？”没等女佣回答，他接着说道：“我想下床走一走，你帮我好吗？”

林陌身上还有大约十斤的重量，走起路来很蠢笨，他的半边身子几乎都倚在小女佣身上，她咬着牙撑着他。林陌不好意思极了，他冲她抱歉地笑笑，说：“我看上去是不是很难看？”

女佣愣了一下，随即狠狠地摇了摇头，她嗓子很尖，诧异地吐露事实：“怎么会？您太美了。”

这次轮到林陌沉默了，她的真诚坦荡地安放在脸上，林陌缓缓看向镜子中的自己，他生产后照样臃肿的腹部和细杆似的双腿。微微侧过脸，盯着傻乎乎的女佣看了一会，料想对方也不像欺骗自己，他唇饱满却透着苍白，他短促地笑了一声，像是不屑一顾：“骗子。”

*

再次见到自己的Alpha的时候，是战争胜利后的功勋仪式。林陌作为Omega中的杰出者，他已经无间隙为两位分配的Alpha各生下一个健康美丽的婴儿，他的规矩得体令人折服，他该被表彰为Omega中的佼佼者。林陌的身材进入恢复期，他将白袜扯到膝盖之上，穿上被熨得一丝褶皱都没有的长裙，他的双乳会不分时候地分泌液体，所以他不得不在胸前的部位缝上两块布，最后他带上一尘不染的翼帽。

今日被赋予功勋的主角是凯旋归来的Alpha军官们。礼堂中的Omega有专门的一个区域，林陌被允许坐在第二排，他回头看着泱泱人潮挤入礼堂，接着他便看见了721。

721被重新分配了，他蜕变了，不再像从前那般抵达一个新奇地方就到处张望，他浑浊了，沉淀了，乖巧了，他上身是清液，下体是泥石。他也看见了林陌，两人视线终于交汇，他从脸上硬挤出一丝笑，勉强极了，当他抬起手去摘下翼帽的时候，林陌才注意到，他带着一双手套。

只有残疾的Omega才会被强制性要求在公共场合隐藏自己的弱势。林陌将视线偏移，尽量不去看721的双手，他猜想，对方几根手指可能没了。

这是没有怀孕的惩罚吗？

林陌坐的很端正，他双手放在膝盖上，昂起美丽的头颅，当灯光暗下来，台上的赞颂与音乐同时奏起，他开始对身旁的几位Omega说着借过。林陌猫着腰偷偷溜到了最后一排，他坐到了721的身旁，他攥紧了他的手，感受到了对方无名指的缺失。

林陌将眼睛闭上了，他将后牙咬紧，竭力令自己平静下来。他们连愤怒的权利都被剥夺了，他们是被帝国“请”来歌颂胜利的，倘若疯子般地抵抗，身旁的特警抬起枪就能爆了他的头。

血会喷在铺满地毯的台阶上，肇事者的头颅不会掉落，只会整个人重重地倒下，人群哭着喊着往外面跑，或许还有人慌不择路，一脚踩在他的头上，将他的额头都踏平了。被杀死之后还有被践踏，林陌无声地笑了笑。

“你现在在哪？”林陌压低了声音问道。

721吞咽了很久，迟迟不知道说些什么，他几次欲张口，又几次陷入沉默。他支吾了半天从嗓子中挤出了一句：“我怀孕了。”

答非所问。林陌惊诧地看向他，他双唇中不由自主地道出“恭喜”，虽然他知晓这并不是令人欢愉的事情。721声音降得很低很低，林陌不得不与他靠得更加近，他听见对方说：“我离开上校家之后，现在已经分配给了第三位alpha，我现在，怀孕了，praise be，三个月。”

他扭过头，翼帽遮住了他半张脸，显得有些神秘。他小心翼翼地说：“我感谢他的给予，感激帝国的保佑，我终于不是一个坏的Omega了。”

“你当然不……”林陌皱起眉，他忽然哑了，说不出一句完整的话。台上的话筒传来了尖锐的杂音，轮到了功勋授予典礼，一个又一个战斗英雄被叫到了台上，林陌稍稍坐直了些，他将另外一只手覆上了721的手背，他说的很慢：”这里不方便说话，颁奖快结束的时候，你先去盥洗室，我去找你。”

721终于肯施舍一丝笑，他点了点头后，看向灯光聚集的颁奖台。

林陌看见了邓超元，他整个人容光焕发，新刮了胡子，英俊的脸庞干净的下巴，战争才不会允许他挤出时间侍弄自己。他已经知晓了自己拥有一个儿子的消息了吗？或许帝国上级想给予他勋章后再扔给他这个惊喜，让他惊喜若狂，让他哆哆嗦嗦再说出几声赞美。

他也瞧见了继子。嘉羿仕途一帆风顺，此次的胜利他升为了少将，他意气风发地立在邓超元身旁，右手握拳放在左胸前，紧贴着自己的心脏。他将前额的头发拂到脑后，露出一双又亮又俊的眼。林陌似乎听见脑内的某个部分被敲碎，强迫裂开，被灌进去了新的东西，再缝合。

他后脑疼得要命。他眯着眼将视线落在了中间站着的一人，对方看上去似乎年纪小些，瘦，腿长，颧骨微微凹进去一截，眼熟得很。最终林陌识得了，此位新晋alpha中尉曾与自己在教堂有过一面之缘——胡……？林陌只记得这次他的处女仗。

脑内翻腾似乎出了声响，一路向下，差点从林陌的口中气势汹汹地涌出，他紧紧地捂住了嘴巴，弓着身体发出无声的咳嗽。林陌的背部一抽一抽的，上下起伏着，他的脸色涨出粉红色。忽然721指着台上的某个军官，冷漠地说：“他是我的Alpha。”

那人站在嘉羿的左边的左边，721没有提嘉羿的名字，林陌也没有提。林陌忍着不适抬起头，他看不清那人的面孔，模糊记得对方被授予了中校头衔。

当全体起立对台上的军官敬礼鼓掌之时，721捏下了林陌的大腿，他将脸贴近他，小声说：“我先出去了。”

林陌点了点头，他盯着721小心地弯着腰行过一个又一个座位，他终于抵达了礼堂大门，与特警交谈片刻后，他得偿所愿地溜出了礼堂。

不要回来了。永远离开吧。林陌胡乱祈祷着。

功勋仪式结束后，林陌与其他Omega一同有秩序地排着队走出礼堂，他躲开了特警的视线，迅速离开人群，往盥洗室方向走去。他走得那么快，低着头时翼帽遮住了他大部分的视线，在转角处，林陌一头撞进了一人的胸膛，将对方撞了一个踉跄。

林陌惊慌地抬起头，看清对方是谁后又迅速低下了头，他想快速行过，对方却不肯放过他。

“你不是？”他不合规矩地拉住了林陌的手臂，说，“邓少校的Omega，对吗？我们见过。”

“在教堂，当时你怀着孕，带着面纱。”少年Alpha兴奋地比划着，他笑得灿烂，“你还记得吗？”

林陌记忆力不差，他被迫停下步子，恭敬地说道：“我记得您，胡….胡中尉。”

“我叫胡文煊，哈哈哈。”胡文煊盯向林陌平坦的腹部，真心喟叹道，“听说你生下了一个男孩，帝国保佑，你是不是很快就要回教养所了？”

这个话题并不能令林陌愉快，他有些诧异，接着是不满，但对方似乎正在兴头，并不打算轻易放过他。林陌以沉默作答，听着对方问道：“你有想过接下来去哪吗？014。”

“我会回到教养所，被重新分配。”

“到时候我去找你吗？”

“您？您找我干什么？”林陌眯起了眼睛，他不安且惊讶，“教养所里不能随便进Alpha，会引起骚乱的。”

“好吧…….”年轻的Alpha显得有些失落，不过他很快整理好自己的情绪，眼神中散着狡黠的光，真的像只小狐狸，天真的话语里不知道打尽多少算盘，“你这周末有空吗？或许你喜欢喝咖啡，我知道有一家很好的brunch……”

许是林陌不清醒了，他怪可笑地盯着眼前的alpha。对方在胡言乱语些什么？喝咖啡？独自外出？同他幽会吗？忽然林陌感受到了恐惧，或许对方是想作弄自己，以此取乐，将自己的把柄寻着后上报给教养所，逼迫他对自己偷情的事实全部坦白。

“Omega不被允许喝咖啡，谢谢您的好意。”林陌体面地拒绝了，“我还有点事，如果可以的话……”

“你愿意被再次分配吗？”胡文煊并不松开林陌的胳膊。

林陌紧张极了，随时有人会发现他俩，两人的距离过于危险暧昧，盥洗室里的721定会等急了，或许已经被人察觉出了异样，早早走了。林陌看向胡文煊：“您到底想说什么？”

胡文煊笑了笑，他将一张纸片塞入了林陌长裙的口袋，压低了声音道：“周六晚上给我打电话，我会告诉你去哪。”

接着他松开了林陌的胳膊，对他做了一个打电话的手势后挑了挑眉，胡文煊离去了。林陌一阵眩晕，感觉到口袋中的是块烙铁，是个白色垃圾，他该将它丢掉。他匆匆推开盥洗室的门，发现里面空无一人，林陌将每个隔间都推开找了一遍，并没有发现721。

721走了，他又被抓紧了牢笼中，他的脚踝上将会拴上锁链，他会抱怨林陌来得迟了吗？

林陌在洗手台前捧着水拍打着脸，水染湿了他的前襟，他抬起头，灯光在他的瞳孔中印出了两个光点。他抿了抿唇，暴躁地抹了一下脸后，推开门走了出去。

*

深夜，林陌迷迷糊糊地陷入了一个温暖的怀抱，对方的爱荒诞不经，滑稽可笑，或许正是因为他对于帝国的忠诚导致他也爱上了帝国分配给他的Omega。林陌懒得抬起眼皮就能辨识出对方是邓超元，他熟悉他的信息素。

林陌将脸埋进邓超元的颈窝，鼻尖在他的柔软处蹭了蹭。标记我吧，将我的腺体啃咬出血，让我染上你的气味吧，就像是动物划分自己的地盘一般。林陌太困了，他没有说出口。

邓超元吻着林陌的发，亲上林陌的额，林陌颤动的眼皮和他的鼻尖，最终到嘴唇。他叹道：“我终于抱到了我的儿子，他好小好软，他好像我，我好爱他。”

林陌含糊着附和了一声，他累极了。邓超元又在他唇心啄了一口后，将林陌搂得更紧了些：“睡吧。”

林陌将要在下周三返回教养所。

他站在属于自己的房间里，环着双臂看着墙面上的挂历，每一个过去的日子都被他画上了红叉。林陌面无表情地盯着某个方格，它是干净一个色块，是今天，是周六。胡文煊塞给他的那张纸片被林陌压在了床垫下，如果某个女佣发现后告密，林陌就完蛋了，人赃俱获，死不足惜。或许林陌渴望自己早日完蛋。

战争胜利后的邓少校格外忙碌，庆功宴延续一个多月，晚归是日常。林陌又独自一人静静地用了晚餐，吃完后，他走入了邓超元的书房——佣人们对林陌管得特别松，大家都很喜欢他，连他偶尔的沉默寡言一同爱着。林陌从不自大，也守规矩。

佣人们同样爱着津津，邓少校的长子，他们每日忙碌的对象。林陌爱他爱得很浅，他逐渐学会如何成为一名合格的Omega母亲，冷情就好。

林陌捏着纸片拨通了电话，他的腰抵在书桌上，握着听筒耐心地等着。对方过了很久才接，胡文煊说了声：“喂？”

“哪里？”林陌简洁明了地问道。

“明早邓少校九点将会参加帝国会议，你十点钟出后院，会看到一辆黑色轿车，尾号是XYZ”

林陌果断地挂了电话。

禁忌被打破了，不管它是小规矩还是大规则，何必还需畏首畏尾。清晨林陌洗了澡，他将头发吹得有些蓬松，带上翼帽的时候不得不将卷出来的碎发用手指捻回到帽中，他知道当自己走出那扇与平日不同的后院门之后，所有禁锢在他身上的忌讳都丧失了效力。黑车并不起眼，停在路边的停车位上，与它并列的还有两三辆暗色轿车。

林陌行动很快，他迅速钻进了车内，光天化日之下，他行踪如贼。胡文煊正在坐在后座中等着林陌，他见对方上了车，便叫司机升起了挡板，他见林陌包裹得严实，如同春蚕作茧，自己将自己勒住了。

“你不热吗？”胡文煊好奇地问。

此话难免会错意。林陌摘下翼帽后确实能见他额头布着细小的汗珠。“还好。”他轻轻擦了擦，转过头说，“关于上次你说的教养所分配，能再说明白一点吗？”

“好几个月前，我有幸与邓少校在训练场上有过一次合作，他给我看过你的照片，我很早就知道你了014。”胡文煊饶有兴趣地盯着林陌，说，“虽然我心中早就对于你的美丽有个大体的轮廓，但当我见到你本人的时候，却发觉照片不能诠释半分。”

“014，我想同你进行一个交易。”

“我想，有没有机会能让我成为你的下一个被分配对象。我家族权势颇大，我能帮你，或许是你能帮我，成为只属于我的Omega。”

“您什么意思？”林陌困惑地蹙眉。

“如果你同意，我会与你直接签订AO婚姻合约，考虑到你已经为帝国贡献了两个孩子，我的家族将会彻底接纳你，你只需要在接下来的人生中扮演好我胡文煊的Omega就可以了。”

林陌静静地听着，忽然他发问：“你说这是交易，那我需要做什么呢？”

胡文煊笑道：“我知道014很聪明，所以我需要你帮我保守一个秘密，当你想好与我合作后，我需要你签下这个合约，之后我将会袒露我的秘密，我需要你将它烂在肚子里，谁也不可以告诉。”

胡文煊放出桌板，上面有一沓合约和一只钢笔：“我给出的条件可以吗？”

林陌一页一页仔细地读着，最终拿起笔签下了名字，他难得拥有了选择的权利，纵然多年没有握过笔，他却一丝不感到自己的手在颤抖。

林陌将合约推到了胡文煊的面前，说：“现在你可以，是什么秘密了吗？”

胡文煊将合约放进牛皮袋里收好，接着他双手十指交叉，抵在下巴上，他撑着头凝视着林陌，压低了声音坦白道：

“我是Omega。”

“我靠抑制剂度过我的每次发情期。”

“我的分化鉴定证明上印的是Alpha。”

“这就是我的秘密。”

TBC


End file.
